1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of assembling a split core type stator of an inner rotor type rotary electric machine.
2. Background Art
In recent years, split core type stators manufactured by assembling split cores into a stator of an inner rotor type rotary electric machine described, for example, in the following Patent documents 1 and 2 have been put to practical use because they facilitate the work to insert in-slot conductor portions of a stator coil into slots of a stator core and improve the slot lamination factor, although it has a problem of reduction of stator rigidity.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-141230    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-235187